Christmas Pie
by KazunaPikachu
Summary: Short Christmas fic It's almost Christmas time and you know what that means! Presents, family, lights all those things but our inuhanyou won't allow Kagome to do all those! One thing is for sure: Lots of distruction, insanity and of course... PIE! R
1. Beginning of yet another Christmas

Christmas Pie

A/N: It's almost Christmas and it's my favourite holiday so I'm going to type a short story about it! This thing will only be like three-four chapters long. Maybe two so yeah. Hope you enjoy!

.x.s.p.r.e.a.d.x.c.h.r.i.s.t.m.a.s.x.c.h.e.e.r.x.f.o.r.x.a.l.l.x.t.o.x.s.e.e.x.

It was a time for joy, time for laughs, time for parties and most of all, time for presents! Kagome smiled happily as she made her way towards the Bone-Eater's Well. Christmas was coming soon and she absolutely adored it! She loved how it always gave you a warm feeling inside and how merry people seemed as they sang carols. Nothing was going to bring her down in this holiday! Even school was out! She just needed to ask Inuyasha if she could have Christmas day off and she'd be in candy-cane heaven!

With a wide yet slightly creepy smile, Kagome made her way through the falling snow and into the mini-shrine. She opened the doors enthusiastically and closed it behind her. She walked up to the edge of the well and peered down. Her smile never left her face and it was getting kind of scary. Especially since the room was a bit dark and her teeth shined like a Chester cat's.

With a heave, Kagome hauled herself and her overly stuffed bag into the well and let the bright blue light consume her.

.x.b.e.i.n.g.x.g.r.o.u.c.h.y.x.i.s.x.a.x.c.r.i.m.e.x.i.n.x.m.y.x.b.o.o.k.x.

Inuyasha sat on one of the branches of the Goshinboku. The snow had stopped falling a couple of hours ago but damn it, it was annoying Inuyasha! He glared heatedly at the snow below him, wishing it would melt under his gaze. But it wouldn't, much to Inuyasha's frustration. He hated this kind of weather. It dampened his senses and snow was basically rain except colder and more lingering!

He hopped down from the tree and was satisfied when he heard the crunch of snow below his feet. Die snow, die! It had been snowing for three weeks straight and he was getting so tired of seeing white all day! 'Die you pieces of shit!' he cursed as he continued to stomp on the ankle high snow. 'That'll teach you to try and weaken me!'

Scrunch, scrunch, scrunch. That was the rhythm of his feet as he stomped on the snow, leaving his footmarks wherever he went. 'Damn you! Why won't you just die?!' Inuyasha cursed angrily as he began to slash at the snow, making the white flakes come up and float like a snow globe around him.

_'Jeez! Get a hold of yourself man!' _his conscience chimed irritatingly. _'Not even Tetsusaiga could get rid of all this snow!'_

Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped. His conscience smirked at this. _'Finally realized how stupidly you were acting?' _it mocked.

But Inuyasha didn't seem to hear it as a smirk played on his lips. "The Tetsusaiga!" he yelled out loud as he pulled the said sword out. It immediately transformed to its great steel fang.

_'Whoa, whoa, WHOA!_' his conscience yelled. _'What the hell are you planning to do with THAT?!_'

"I'm going to get rid of the snow!" he replied out loud as he pulled the sword back.

_'What are you?! Mentally deranged?! Inuyasha no baka! Don't do it you freaking ass-'_

But it was too late as Inuyasha brought down the sword saying: "Wind Scar!" The demonic energy escaped through the sword and headed straight forwards. On its journey it melted a lot of snow in its wake. Inuyasha smirked with great pleasure because of this.

_'Stop smirking you baka!' _his conscience sounded angry. _'Now look what the fuck you did!'_

Inuyasha scanned the area for what his conscience was complaining about. He saw nothing of particular interest. 'What?' he asked with confusion.

_'The freaking trees! You hit some of the trees!' _it whined.

His golden eyes followed Tetsusaiga's destructive path and saw the one or two trees that were destroyed. He sweat dropped. 'Why the hell should I care about a few stupid-' but his thoughts were interrupted as a familiar scent reached his numb nose. It was Kagome.

He quickly made his way towards the well and sure enough, Kagome was there just lifting herself up from the brim of the well. She looked up and saw him. She didn't smile at him because her smile was already there, practically glued onto her face. Inuyasha was a little taken back by her freaky smile. "K-Kagome?" he asked unsure.

Kagome heaved herself up and landed on the snow with a scrunch. She looked down towards the sound and her eyes twinkled with childish delight. Her head snapped right up and Inuyasha almost stepped back by the creepy look in her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong wench?" he asked uncomfortably.

She didn't seem to faze at her rude nickname. She approached Inuyasha merrily, a bounce in her step. Inuyasha fought every urge in his body not to step back and run away. "Nothing's wrong!" Kagome said with a huge smile. Dear gosh, if she continued to smile that when the wind picked up, her face would remain like that forever. I'm sure anyone would want that to happen.

Still cautious, Inuyasha sniffed her. It was Kagome all right but what was the matter with her? He looked at her again and this time at her wide smile. He felt himself frowning. 'Man! That's like one of those creepy smiles I saw in one of her 'horror movie' thingies!' he said to himself. "Oi wench!" he said a little too loudly. "Could you quit smiling like that?"

But she didn't as she walked/skipped her way past Inuyasha and to the direction of Kaede's hut. All the while seeing 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer' in a very loud yet happy voice.

Inuyasha just stared after her. What in the devils hell was wrong with that wench? _'I think she's finally cracked under your stupidness.' _His conscience suggested.

He inwardly growled at… well… himself. 'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'

_'It means that she couldn't take the pressure from you anymore. You were so stupid that it drove her nuts.' _His conscience said very slowly as if talking to a mentally ill child.

'Hey!' he growled inwardly. 'You're the baka! You're the baka!'

His conscience rolled his eyes. _'If I really were stupid, Inuyasha, then you didn't even have a chance in this world. You'd end up dead eating poison ivy or something.'_

'What's poison ivy?' Inuyasha asked curiously.

_'…… I should really consider getting another job.'_

.x.e.v.e.n.x.h.e.a.v.e.n.x.w.o.u.l.d.x.b.e.x.h.e.l.l.x.w.i.t.h.o.u.t.x.y.o.u.x.

"Kagome-chan!" Shippo practically screamed as he enveloped Kagome in a large yet small hug as soon as she entered the hut. It was way warmer inside the hut but Kagome didn't even realize it was cold outside. "Kagome-chan, did you get more ninja food?" Shippo asked as he stared up.

Kagome looked down at him with that freaky smile of hers. Seeing it made Shippo jump out of her hands and hop behind Miroku's shoulder a little bit scared. Kagome didn't mind though as she continued to smile at the little group. It was like someone put a permanent mask on her or something. "Um, Kagome-sama? Is there something going on to cause your…" Miroku paused for a bit as he contemplated what Kagome was feeling. "Happy." He said a little hesitantly, also getting slightly nervous by her smile. "State?" He finished.

Kagome's smile, if possible, grew even wider and everyone cringed inwardly. "Yes!" Kagome said cheerfully as she put her bag down in front of her. "It's going to be Christmas soon and I got you all presents!" she said happily as she knelt down and unzipped her bag.

"Christmas?" Sango asked curiously. She's never heard such a word. Was it some sort of food festival?

No later did Inuyasha walk into the hut with a very pissed off look on his face. Throughout the entire argument his conscience kept on beating him. It made Inuyasha feel stupid. _'Because you ARE stupid,' _the smug conscience interrupted.

"Oh just give it a rest would ya?!" Inuyasha yelled out loud which was rewarded by many curious stares that asked 'Are you retarded or something?' Inuyasha glared at them in return. He was in a really pissed mood and they were not helping it one bit. "WHAT?!" he practically screamed and all eyes turned back to Kagome fearfully.

He plopped down and crossed his arms the trademark way, all the while stares followed him. He looked towards Kagome and saw that her smile was still in place. It was officially creeping and pissing him off. "I said would you please wipe that smile off ya face?" Inuyasha growled angrily at her.

And yet, Kagome's smile never left her face for even a moment. Even her eyes didn't even look different. She turned back to her bag and rummaged through it, looking for the presents she had so thoughtfully packed earlier. Shippo leaned over Miroku's shoulder, getting a little bit curious.

"HA!" Kagome suddenly yelled and the group nearly fell back in shock. With a blinding smile Kagome got out one neatly wrapped gift with a blue ribbon. "Shippo-chan!" Kagome said as she held out the small gift. "Merry Christmas!" she said.

At the sight of the small present, Shippo's face broke into a large grin much like Kagome's as his eyes filled up with excited stars. Lol. "Really?" he asked with glee. "That's for me??"

Kagome nodded and threw him the present. Shippo caught it easily and literally shredded the wrapping paper off. His eyes widened with unsuppressed joy as he squealed in gratefulness. It was three large boxes full of… "POKEY!!!" Shippo exclaimed happily as he hugged Kagome tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" Shippo said with tears in his eyes. This was the happiest day of his life!

Kagome watched with growing satisfaction as Shippo quickly went outside and came back inside with only one pokey box. "I'm going to save it!" he said rationally.

Sango smiled at the child's happiness but made a questioning look at Kagome. "Kagome-chan… Why are you giving out presents?" she asked.

"Christmas is a time where people in my era would give presents to one another." Kagome explained with a sweet smile, not as scary as before. Just a small, nice smile that didn't freak people out. "Then a jolly old fat guy comes down people's chimney's and puts presents under a large tree while he eats cookies and milk!" It technically wasn't Christmas until a few days but Kagome didn't bother mentioning that part.

She rummaged through her bag again and pulled out three more presents. She tossed them to Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha. She got another present out and tossed it Kirara. Kaede's present had to wait since she was currently somewhere else. Don't make me tell you where cause I couldn't be bothered.

Miroku opened his present and it revealed a black and purple cap with the words 'MIROKU' etched in silver in front. Sango had a plush toy of a kitten that looked very much like Kirara. Said neko opened, after a lot of frustration since she didn't have thumbs, or fingers for that matter, her present to reveal the oh-so loved catnip.

They all said their thanks to Kagome except for Inuyasha. They all turned and saw that Inuyasha hasn't even opened his present. "Come on Inuyasha! I can't wait to see what it looks like on you!" she exclaimed happily.

Inuyasha hesitantly tore off the red (what else?) wrapping paper and pulled out a black shirt saying 'You know, the funny thing about this shirt is: By the time you start reading this, it'll be too late to stop and find out that there's really nothing funny about this shirt at all. You idiot.' The words started out big at first but it slowly began to shrink with the last part being the smallest. (I just love that shirt! I wanted to buy it but I didn't have any money! -cries-)

Inuyasha read it over and so did the others. Everyone smiled at it because it was oh-so funny! Laugh here now! "What the hell?" Inuyasha said angrily. _'See?'_ his conscience said smugly. _'Even that shirt says you're a baka. Just give it up. You're outnumbered.'_

Ignoring Inuyasha's fierce look, Kagome stared happily at him with a hopeful expression. "So, um, Inuyasha, since Christmas is also a time for your family and rest. Do you mind if I ask you a question?" she asked a little nervously.

The hanyou stared at her for a moment suspiciously as he put the t-shirt down. "What kind of question? Inuyasha asked warily.

Kagome cleared her throat and stared at Inuyasha straight in the eye, her confident smile plastered on her face. "Can I have a week off so I can spend Christmas time with my family?" she asked sweetly.

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. A few seconds went by in utter silence until Inuyasha returned her sweet smile with a kind face. With the kind look still on his face and the ever-so sweet smile on he replied. "Hell no."

It was then that Kagome's smile disappeared completely. Inuyasha inwardly cringed. 'Oh well. Her angry face is way better than that happy face anyway.' He thought in his mind.

_'Of course it was in his mind!' _his conscience argued with me. _'Where else would he think?'_

The author of this story decided to choke Inuyasha's conscience, leaving him silent for a long, long time. Inuyasha blank. I will make him forget about the last few lines.

Kagome glared at him angrily, all the Christmas cheer was wiped of her face. "What?!" she practically screamed. "Why? You can't keep me here in such an important day Inuyasha!" she argued heatedly.

"Oh yes I can." Inuyasha snapped. "We have no time for you to go rest and give out presents to every person you see! In case you haven't noticed, Naraku is still out there killing thousands of people and the jewel isn't even _nearly _complete yet! We need to get a move on or Naraku will take over the entire region! You cannot have a week off and that's final!" he growled.

The miko glared at the hanyou with such ferocity that the entire room started to boil mentally. She stood up abruptly and lifted her zipped bag onto her shoulders. "I don't even know why I bothered asking you!" she yelled angrily at him. Right now, Inuyasha felt really small. She began to stomp her way towards the door, giving Inuyasha the grace of glancing back. "I'm going to celebrate Christmas and there's nothing you could do to stop me." she glanced over her other shoulder and smiled sweetly at the others. "Merry Christmas everyone!" she said merrily as she slammed the door closed.

The group was left inside the now awkward room just staring at the abused door. It seemed to cry: 'Why does she have to take out all her frustrations on me?!' it said silently.

A few seconds went by before Kagome's soft crunching of the snow was no where to be heard. "Well, that was a bit freaky." Shippo suddenly stated, breaking the very, very tense silence.

Inuyasha also stood up and glared angrily at the door. "If she thinks she could just walk out on me she is deathly wrong!" he yelled curiously as he slammed the door open and slammed it shut behind him as he exited the hut.

The door seemed to cry out again. 'Why does everyone like to abuse the door?! I'm a useful and a very liked object! I should have a little bit more respect and consideration here!'

Miroku sighed. "Maybe that's because you're an **inanimate** object. Because of that others seem to think that they could take advantage of you." He answered the door out loud.

Sango nodded in agreement as she stared at the door seriously. "No one cares if they damage you. We could always replace you with a better and stronger wooden door." She said bluntly.

The door stared at them in shock. 'I-I'll be good.' It squeaked quietly, retreating to its silent and non-talking state.

Shippo's head snapped back and forth between the three, sucking on his little pokey stick. No, he did not think this was strange at all. Once he saw an ordinary, non-demon snail take on a demon cupcake (who tried to rule the world) and win. After that, he thought anything was possible.

.x.b.e.l.i.e.v.i.n.g.x.i.s.x.s.e.e.i.n.g.x.n.o.t.x.s.e.e.i.n.g.x.i.s.x.b.e.l.i.e.v.i.n.g.x.

Kagome stormed towards the well. Darn that Inuyasha! Why couldn't he just see things her way for once?! All the way she was grumbling under her breath about 'idiotic morons' and 'I wonder what mum's cooking tonight'. She treaded through the snow and looked up ahead of her. She started repeating the same sentence over and over again.

"Once I turn eighteen I will move to Alaska. Once I turn eighteen I will move to Alaska. Once I turn eighteen I will move to Alaska. Once I turn eighteen I WILL move to ALASKA!!" she yelled angrily.

"Oi! Wench! Where do you think you're going?!" a familiar, unwelcome voice shouted at her.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, thinking the only thing that will hold her temper. 'Sailor Moon is going to save me one day. Sailor Moon is going to save me one day.' She thought through clenched teeth. If only anime was true. She would sic Sailor Moon on Inuyasha and have her blast him to space!

Very slowly, Kagome turned around to face the tempered hanyou. "What. Do. You. Want." Kagome growled as she bit out every word.

Inuyasha crossed his arms as he stood a few meters away from her. "I want you to stay here so you could detect the jewel shards for me, what else?" he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Kagome almost let out a frustrated scream. She breathed in and out very slowly, her small, tainted fantasies swimming in her mind. Inuyasha stared at her skeptically as she continued to breathe. "What are you doing, bitch? You don't need to breathe that much. You look like a very ugly fish doing that. And believe me when I say Agul-aiY." Inuyasha smirked, purposely saying the word retarded-ly.

Breathe in. Breathe out. 'Calm Kagome. You're going Alaska in a few years time so you'd be as far away from him as possible. An imaginary anime character will pop out and obliterate him. Just breathe. Everything will turn out fine…' "OSWUARI!!" she suddenly yelled. 'Yeah, once I freaking make it fine!'

THUD

After the effects of the spell wore off Inuyasha spat out the cold, melting snow that was stuffed up his nose and mouth. He sneezed violently and glared at the retreating figure of her back. "Get back here!" he yelled, still on the ground. But it was too late as she hopped into the well as was enveloped in a bright blue light.

Inuyasha was about to get up and run after her before his conscience intervened. '_Hey! Wait a moment!' _it screamed. Inuyasha obliged reluctantly. There was a pause before it started talking/thinking again. '_That's damn good snow you just tasted. Do it again.'_

Confused, Inuyasha stared at the melting snow below him. He carefully poked his tongue out and took a doggy lap at the white fluff. He retreated back in disgust as he spat the water-that-was-once-snow out. 'Bah! That was foul! What made you like it you nut?!' he growled.

But his conscience seemed to sigh in bliss. _'Wow. I've never felt anything like this before. It's so disgusting and yet I want more. Get more Inuyasha. I need more. Get more. Now Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Get more now. I want some more. NOW Inuyasha!' _his conscience yelled with a slightly raved tone.

'No freaking way!' Inuyasha growled at it. 'What are you, fucking insane?! I'm not going to lick that rubbish again! I hate snow!' he proclaimed.

But his conscience didn't want any of it. _'Inuyasha! Get it now! Do it NOW you dog! Lick it! Come on! I NEED some NOW!'_

'I said no freaking way!'

_'DO IT NOW YOU IGNORANT BASTARD!!' _his conscience roared. _'I FREAKING NEED MORE SNOW! DAMN IT GIVE IT UP YOU SELFSIH BITCH!' _it raged angrily, sounding like a possessed demon.

Slowly, Inuyasha began to have a headache as he stood up from his current position. Ignoring his conscience's pleads and yells he made his way to the well. 'Hell.' He thought bitterly. 'I have a pissed off wench to deal with and now a drug addict. Jeez, help me.' he pleaded as he jumped down the well.

.x.s.a.n.t.a.x.i.s.x.a.l.w.a.y.s.x.w.a.t.c.h.i.n.g.x

A/N: I'm going to continue this short fic. I'll see you there and I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review either! Bye!


	2. Santa is Real

Christmas Pie

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! It's almost Christmas! Tomorrow's Christmas eve! Yay! Anyway hope ya guys enjoy!

.x.s.o.m.e.x.p.e.o.p.l.e.x.d.o.n.'.t.x.b.e.l.i.e.v.e.x.i.n.x.s.a.n.t.a.x.b.u.t.x.i.x.d.o.x.

Angrily, Kagome marched towards her home, muttering curses and evil fantasies along the way. "Darn that Inuyasha. No wonder Naraku wants to kill him..." she muttered out loud. But then she stopped temporarily. 'Wait…' she thought. 'Would Naraku be able to celebrate Christmas?' she thought to herself. She laughed out loud after a moment and continued walking. 'Naraku? In the Christmas spirit? It'll be more likely for cows to so skateboard…' she thought with a giggle, her anger with the hanyou slowly seeping out of her conscious mind.

"Mum, Souta, gramps!" she yelled cheerfully once she entered the house. "I'm done giving the presents to my friends!"

In the kitchen, her mum prepared lunch. She turned around at her daughters voice and smiled sweetly at her. "How did they like it?" she asked.

"I think they were pretty fascinated by the future things I brought them." Kagome answered with a large smile, the creepy smile she had last chapter slowly coming back onto her face. "Shippo was hysterical though. I think he loved the three boxes of poky I gave him."

"That's good." Her mum replied while going back to chopping various vegetables.

"Bah! Giving presents to demons! Who ever heard such a thing?" grandpa Higurashi scoffed. "You should of have gave them one of my magic sutras! Once they touched it, they would have been purified to ashes!" he bellowed from the couch.

Souta then came bouncing down the stairs. Like his sister, he also loved Christmas, almost as much as Kagome herself. He came down with a very similar freaky smile as he stood next to his big sister. "Christmas is almost here! I can't wait! Did you guys buy me the new video game about zombies I asked you to get?" he asked loudly.

But Kagome interrupted her mum before she could answer. "Don't tell him mum!" she yelled. "Presents are supposed to be a surprise." She turned to her little brother and winked. "You only get the presents you want if you be good." She smirked.

Souta's smile never left his face. It was the same with Kagome. From the couch, grandpa sweat dropped and thought: 'They really are siblings… Look at them standing by one another and grinning like an insane patient… If they weren't my grandchildren I would have thought that they were Smiling demons that hypnotise others with their shiny white teeth.'

"But that's only for Santa, sis." Souta replied.

This time, grandpa Higurashi interrupted Kagome before she could counter. "Santa is not real!" he said surely. "It's just me with pillows under my clothes and an artificial beard." He nodded as he crossed his arms.

After he said it, the two siblings seemed to radiate a very dangerous and red aura. Sensing the death glares that were being sent to his being, the old man slowly turned around with a nervous look on his face. The two were giving him death glares, their anger practically spilling from their body as the room began to darken. 'Oh dear gosh!' he thought in a panic. 'It's the apocalypse!' he thought terrified.

Using unusual speed (much like a demon's) Souta and Kagome were right in front of their grandpa. Looking down on them with narrowed and slightly red eyes. "W**h**At **dI**d Yo**U** s**A**y GrA**nD**pA…?" they whispered deathly quiet in union.

Before he could do anything else, even plead for mercy, he was pounced on by the two. "AHHHH!!!" he yelled as they began to tickle him ruthlessly. "H-Help MEEEE!!!" he laughed with tears practically squirting out of his eyes.

"Not until you take that back!" Kagome giggled dangerously. "Say Santa is real!"

"N-Never!" he giggled. (heh.)

Souta tickled him harder. "Come on gramps! Do you want to have your back broken?" he asked menacingly.

"I-I." he started but then he stopped completely. With a very swift movement he slipped out of their hold and stood in front of them, standing in a very practiced pose. "Demon be gone!" he yelled melodramatically as he expertly whipped a sutra from his sleeve. "HIYA!" he yelled furiously as he stuck the piece of paper onto a person's forehead.

Both Kagome and Souta turned around to find Inuyasha standing there, a long piece of paper with undecipherable scribbles on it stuck onto his forehead. Immediately, Kagome's anger returned full throttle as she glared evilly at the red-clad teenager. "OSWUARI!" she yelled furiously.

THUD

Inuyasha met the floor. Splinters and cracks were heard along with a surprised yelp and various, colourful words. Grandpa Higurashi stood proudly over him, his arms crossed and a nervous cocky smile on his face. "Ha! See what you get when you cross paths with the great demon purifier?" he bragged. 'Although…' he thought as an afterthought. 'The sutra wasn't supposed to implant his face onto the newly polished floorboards.' He sweat dropped.

The spells effects wearing off, Inuyasha stood up and dusted himself of imaginary dirt. Once done he glared angrily at Kagome. "Oi wench! What the hell was that for?" he growled.

But it seemed like the miko wasn't paying attention to him. Well not his words anyway. She was staring with growing anger at the snow all over his clothes and were now dripping messily onto the floor. "Inuuuyaaashaaaa…." Kagome growled out through clenched teeth. "What are you going to do about your little mess?" she said heatedly.

Inuyasha blinked at her in confusion before staring down. Oh yeah. He forgot about that. _'Omigowd! It's snow! Quick Inuyasha, before it melts! Hurry up and eat it please!! I BEG OF YOU, YOU BASTARD!!' _his conscience yelled furiously and yet desperately.

Through many years of practice, Inuyasha ignored his conscience's pleas expertly. "Feh." He said as he crossed his arms. "Not my fault. You should blame the snow…"

As Kagome continued to seethe Souta's head popped out from behind her. Once he took note of Inuyasha's state, he resisted the urge to laugh. Kagome looked down at him in slight confusion as he covered his mouth with his hands and tried so very hard not to laugh, only his light snorts escaping as he tried to keep it in. "Souta…?" Kagome asked warily. "Don't tell me you're going nuts after all those years of keeping it in…" she said in a hushed tone. "Souta, fight it! Fight the monster residing inside you! I don't care if you're really a mental nutty in the inside! If you keep sane just until I go to Alaska, I'll still-"

But she was interrupted as bursts of laugher erupted from the little boy. He fell on the floor, holding his stomach and rolling around, trying to keep the tears from escaping his eyes and sorely failing. "HAHAHAHA!!" he laughed merrily as his pain twisted in laughter and slight pain. "Can't…. breathe!! HAHAHA!!" he laughed out loud. "Somebody… HAHAHA…. Please kill…. HAHAHA…. Me…. HAHAHAHA!!" he pleaded with the most no convincing voice he'd ever made.

Inuyasha stared at him with a blank expression while Kagome stared at him with a confused and slightly horrified expression. "S-Souta! Why are you laughing so hard?" she asked.

With great effort, Souta pointed rudely at Inuyasha, his fingers trembling uncontrollably. "HAHA… He…. He…. He WET HIS PANTS!!" he confessed as he threw his head back and laughed like a madman.

Kagome turned around and stared at said hanyou. Then she stifled a laugh. And then another one. And then a giggle. And then a snort before she interrupted with the same fits of laughter as she joined Souta on the floor, rolling around like she was on fire.

Inuyasha stared at the sceptically before he noticed that the grandpa of the family was also thrown into fits of laughter. "H-Hey!" he cried, a blush rising in his cheeks. Looking for help, he turned to mum Higurashi but found out that she was laughing rather loudly on the kitchen floor, a knife held dangerously in her hand. Inuyasha glared at all of them as the house was filled with hysterical laughter, his face as red as a tomato. "It's not so damn funny!" he yelled at them as he looked down at his soaked clothes. "Everybody pisses in their pants once in awhile! You can't blame me!" he fumed.

By then everyone had stopped laughing and stared at Inuyasha with wide, saucer-like eyes. "Inuyasha?" Kagome addressed quietly. "We were only laughing because it LOOKED like you wet yourself." Moving a bit further away from the hanyou, she continued with a very horrified expression. "Don't tell me you REALLY peed in the house!" she cried.

Seeing his mistake, Inuyasha's head almost looked like a shining red star. "F-Feh!" he said defensively, trying to pull off his –I-don't-care-what-you-think-look- and obviously failing. "I-I was joking wench." He muttered nervously. "Of course I wouldn't pee in my pants!" he yelled a little bit too loudly.

Minutes ticked by. Seconds. Hours. Years. Months. Weeks. Days. It seemed as if time flew by before a loud, horrified scream was heard all around the world. "OOOOSUUUUUUUUWAAAAAAAAARIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!" Quickly followed by a: **THUD** (maximize size to the size of your computer screen) followed by a: "DAMN WENCH!!!"

.x.g.i.v.i.n.g.x.i.s.x.m.u.c.h.x.m.o.r.e.x.s.a.t.i.s.f.y.i.n.g.x.t.h.a.n.x.r.e.c.i.e.v.i.n.g.x.

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara continued to stare at the well after hearing three curious noises coming from the end of it. The first sounded so much like Kagome's voice. A very disgusted and angry one. The next sound sounded like something dropping from space and finally hitting earth after a billion years. The next sound was like Inuyasha's usual swearing, only slightly quietened by an unknown emotion. All these sounds emitted from the well and was amplified while coming out.

More seconds ticked by in utter silence as they continued to peer down. "Do you think…" Sango started, hugging her Christmas present close to her chest.

Miroku nodded slowly, his eyes slightly shadowed by the cap he was wearing. "That was them all right. Kagome-sama seemed to say Inuyasha's subduing word, right?"

Shippo agreed immediately. "Wow, I wonder what Inuyasha did this time…" he wondered out loud.

"MEW!" Kirara mewed randomly.

After a couple more minutes Miroku sighed and began to leave. "I need to go pee." He said bluntly. He didn't really know why. He didn't need to before but after hearing them, he just needed to go.

Sango stared after him with an innocent expression. "Where are you going, Houshi-sama?" she asked.

"To the bushes." He replied.

Sango blinked. "Why? You could just pee in your clothes. Everyone does it." She said bluntly.

All heads turned to her with an incredibly shocked expression. In Shippo's head, he thought. 'I think Sango is hanging out around Inuyasha a little bit too much.'

Miroku's thought was: 'Wow, I never knew that Sango could be so dirty… Too bad it ain't the dirty I wanted.

Sango's thought was: 'Why are they staring at me like that? I've seen them all do it.'

Kirara's thought was: 'MEW! Mew, mew, mew, mew mew, mew mewmew, mewmew meow, mew, meow, MEW!'

And a random rock's thought was: 'I hope Jerry will water me today. I'm so bloody hot!'

.x.t.h.e.r.e.'.s.x.s.o.m.e.t.i.m.e.s.x.m.a.d.n.e.s.s.x.i.n.x.r.e.a.s.o.n.x.s.o.x.d.o.e.s.x.t.h.a.t.x.m.e.a.n.x.t.h.e.r.e.'.s.x.r.e.a.s.o.n.x.i.n.x.m.a.d.n.e.s.s.?.x.

Kagome sighed as she continued her way through the mall. Inuyasha, very reluctantly, was following behind her, giving everyone death glares every time they walked past. That was pretty big since it was almost Christmas and lots of people were doing last minute Christmas shopping. So you could say that Inuyasha was really agitated by how much humans there were in a very artificial smelling place. He did admit to himself that it was kind of nice… if it were not under other millions of scents that this large yet small space carried.

While he was being lightly shoved he ended up getting left behind Kagome. He found it extremely annoying and slightly creepy that he would brush onto other people while passing them. Everyone gave him weird looks and he didn't like it one bit. "OI! Kagome! Wait up you wench!" he called over the hoard of human bodies. Lol.

At the mention of her name, Kagome blushed deeply and continued to walk but this time even faster, trying to escape from the very annoying and irritating hanyou. 'Seriously!' she thought angrily. 'He just HAD to follow me in here! Why couldn't he just stay at home, or better yet, the Sengoku Jidai? There, he wouldn't be annoying me so much and left me to do my Christmas shopping in peace!'

Seeing her walk faster instead of slower, Inuyasha picked up his speed, shoving a few people away easily with his demonic strength. Almost all the people gave him death glares while others ignored him, having to already met impatient brutes like him. "Kagome! You bitch! Slow down will ya?" he growled loudly for her to hear. The woman beside him covered her child's ear as she gave him a disappointing scowl. Noticing it, Inuyasha turned and returned the glare. "Don't bother doing that lady, she's already heard it." He said coolly before he continued his pursuit of the miko.

Behind him, the girl pointed rudely at his back. She didn't look to be anymore than seven years old. "Is that a… bitch mummy?" she asked innocently. "Or is he going after a person named Bitch? Should we call our new doggy that?" she asked with wide eyes as her mum hushed her, getting disapproving stares from everyone who heard.

As Kagome continued to walk she was finally having enough of the closed in space. She entered a little shop stall that didn't have too much people in it. Inuyasha followed her closely behind. She gave him an angry glare before she inspected the store for gifts she could get for her family.

Behind her, Inuyasha just stared, not moving from the counter. "Hey, young man." An old bloke suddenly said from behind the cashier. "Is that your sweetheart?" he asked, indicating Kagome as she stared at random ornaments. He smiled warmly at her back before he turned to Inuyasha. "Pretty girl you have there. A lucky man, you are." He smiled.

Inuyasha didn't know what he meant by 'sweetheart' but the other things he said made sense to him. And, well, he wasn't stupid and was able to connect what he was saying. Heat rose into his cheeks as he crossed his arms. "She ain't my sweetheart." He said a little quietly. Under his eyelashes he stared at Kagome, a glazed look in his eyes.

The man beside him moved closer, noticing the way he looked at her. "Oh, I get it. You haven't told her yet, have you?" he said knowingly. "Well, Christmas is a time where many couples proclaim how much they love each other. They give each other meaningful gifts and many fall prey to the season's effects. Christmas is not only time for family and presents, it's for the people you love also."

At what he said, Inuyasha blushed deeper. "Feh!" he said defiantly. "We're not in love." He said simply and left it at that. The man nodded with a knowing smile and left him be. All the while, Inuyasha continued to ponder at what he said. 'So, this Christmas thing seemed to be special ne?' he thought. 'I wonder… if I should give Kagome a gift… I mean, she did give me one.'

'_And I damn good one at that!' _his conscience added with a hearty laugh.

Inuyasha ignored it once more. 'But, I don't have any money and I have no idea what to give her…'

Before he could think of anything else, Kagome had bought the things she got and approached him. "Come on, Inuyasha." She sighed tiredly. "Let's go home."

Inuyasha nodded and followed her out of the store. As they walked closely together, as to not get lost, neither of them was aware of how close they were. Well, that is, except for Inuyasha. But his embarrassment and nervousness quickly went away with a large cry from Kagome. He watched as a man from the crowd snatched her plastic bag containing all her newly bought gifts. "Hey!" she yelled. "Give that back!"

She tried to follow him but he had already escaped a good distance away, shoving many people onto the ground while doing so. Instead of pursuing him, she helped the people he pushed over onto their feet. One of them was an old lady. "You all right?" she asked worriedly.

The lady looked up at her and smiled sweetly yet sadly at her. "I'm okay. Thank you for helping me up. My bones wouldn't allow me to do such a thing in such a crowded place."

Kagome smiled at her before she helped the others who had fallen up. "Inuyasha, can you-" but she stopped when she noticed that he was no longer behind nor beside her. 'I wonder where he went…' she thought curiously.

When she helped the last person up she was saying sorry to all those who stopped and waited and all those who were giving her death glares. "Sorry, sorry." She kept on saying as the crowd finally filled in and the ones who were knocked over quickly made their escape.

Kagome sighed sadly as she waited on a far wall. Where did Inuyasha go? She was scared. She had never been robbed in a mall like this before. Where did Inuyasha go? And yes, she did know she was repeating herself. Looking down at her shoes she felt her Christmas spirit lowering. Now she had to buy all her presents again. Not to mention that she had barely any money left. She used almost all her money for presents to give to everyone…

Suddenly, a plastic bag was shoved into her face. She looked up and saw Inuyasha holding it out to her. "Inuyasha?" she asked. "H-How did you…?"

"Feh." Inuyasha replied as he crossed his arms once Kagome took the bag off him. "I'm part demon remember? And that guy was just a puny human. He couldn't outrun me." He said smugly.

"Did anyone see you?" Kagome asked in a panic.

Inuyasha gave her a mock glare. "I would have thought that you had a little bit more faith in me, wench." Kagome stared at him for awhile before he started to twitch nervously, a blush rising in his cheeks. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "W-What are you staring at?" he asked gruffly.

Kagome shook her head and smiled sincerely at him. It was one of those smiles that made Inuyasha's heart temporarily stop beating. The smile that she only gave to him and no one else. She took hold of his hands when he was still lightly stunned and tugged on it softly. "Thanks, Inuyasha," she said warmly. "Come on, we'll go home now."

With their hands connected, Inuyasha followed behind Kagome, his eyes softly gazing at her from behind. 'Maybe I should get her a present…' he thought seriously. 'It may just…'

'_Oi! You dummy! Aren't you forgetting anything?' _his conscience interrupted rudely.

Inuyasha blinked. 'You're sane again? Good. I was getting pretty annoyed by you. And no, I do not think I'm forgetting anything.' He thought surely.

His conscience rolled its eyes mentally. _'She just got ROBBED! Don't you think you need to teach her a lesson? I mean, what will happen next if she doesn't learn from this! We may not be there if it happens again. Scowl her damn it!'_

'But it won't happen again.' Inuyasha frowned. 'I'll always be here with her.' (aw)

'_You baka! Be realistic and don't go all mushy on me! You can't be with her forever. Well, not in the modern time anyway. There are times where you will be FORCED to separate and then she'll be as vulnerable as a fly ready to get swatted!'_

Seeing his conscience's point (although a little disheartened by its claim that they could even BE separated) he glared at the back of Kagome's head. "Hey wench." He called out when they were finally out of the crowded area. They were now in the parking lot if you wished to know. "You shouldn't be robbed so easily. Heck, that human was pretty weak and you still couldn't stop him. How are you supposed to go up against Naraku with that puny human strength you've got?"

The moment the last word dropped from his lips, Inuyasha felt Kagome's hands let go of his. He immediately regretted it as he felt the coolness of the air around them on his empty palm. She turned around slowly, very slowly, with the sweetest and deadliest smile he'd ever seen. "You know what Inuyasha…?" she asked with a ghostly smile. "I think you need a SIT!" she yelled furiously.

THUD

'Ah.' Inuyasha thought while his mouth filled up with the white snow below him. 'I'll never listen to my conscience ever again…'

.x.d.o.n.'.t.x.b.e.x.m.e.a.n.x.u.n.l.e.s.s.x.y.o.u.x.h.a.v.e.x.t.o.x.

Somewhere far away and in a completely different time….

"Kanna! What did I say about you wearing white tinsel! If you wear red it'll look much nicer on you!" Naraku bellowed. He bounced around his miasma filled castle with a purple Santa suit and a Santa hat he ripped off some other human. The blood could still be seen. He didn't bother to wash it. "Kagura! Damn it! I want you to fly up and put this star up on the tree!" he ordered as he handed the wind witch the star.

Kagura took it reluctantly and flew up to the large point. 'Keh.' She thought with no amusement at all. 'How the hell does Naraku know about Christmas anyway?' she thought.

"Hey! Kagura! After you're done up there I want you to steal some cookies and milk from the villagers a couple minutes away from here." Naraku ordered with an evil laugh from bellow. "I can't wait until Santa comes this year! I really can't!" his face darkened. "I'll steal his sack of toys before he even delivers them! Kukukukukukukukukukuku…." He laughed…

Kagura sweat dropped as she placed the red star on top of the tree. She looked to the horizon with a far away look in her eyes. 'This is the damn miko's doing… I'm sure of it…' she thought wistfully.

Somewhere far away and in a completely different time….

"A-ACHOO!!" Kagome sneezed as she finished her dinner. 'Urg…' she thought. 'Someone's talking about me…'

.x.w.e.x.w.e.r.e.x.n.e.v.e.r.x.m.e.a.n.t.x.t.o.x.k.n.o.w.x.a.b.o.u.t.x.t.h.e.x.h.e.a.v.e.n.l.y.x.t.r.e.a.t.x.w.e.x.c.a.l.l.x.c.h.o.c.o.l.a.t.e.x.

A/N: Lol, finished! It's Christmas eve tomorrow! Yay! Really can't wait! Hope ya enjoyed and have a happy Christmas people! Don't forget to review too!


	3. Christmas Lights

Christmas Pie

Thanks for all your reviews and I hope everyone had a great Christmas! I wanted to finish this story BEFORE Christmas but time was against me. Always busy on Christmas eve, Christmas, and boxing day ne? Anyway hope ya enjoy this chapter! Oh, and happy new year too!

.x.c.h.o.c.o.l.a.t.e.x.i.s.x.a.s.x.s.w.e.e.t.x.a.n.d.x.a.s.x.f.r.e.s.h.x.a.s.x.m.y.x.l.o.v.e.x.f.o.r.x.y.o.u.x.

"Christmas if tomorrow! Tomorrow is Christmas! I cannot wait! For Christmas to come!" Souta and Kagome sang in union while making up the lyrics of a very retarded song. "Christmas if almost here. Christmas will come. Christmas will eat the burgers. Of your chilly bum…" Yeah….

Inuyasha was huddled to a corner, rocking slightly with his hands on top of his ears. "Please make them stop…" he whimpered. "They've been at this for several hours…" he shivered. "And I don't think I can take much more of this before I go insane."

There was a tap on his shoulder and he almost screamed in shock. He turned around and found Kagome staring at him oddly. 'When did they stop singing?' he thought to himself. "What do you want wench?" he asked a little warily. If she was going to sing right in front of him then he'd commit suicide by jumping out of an airplane.

Kagome gave him a worried look that made him even more confused. What did he do? She reached out and started to pick at his hair. Inuyasha stared at her in a very, very confused expression. "Inuyasha…" she started, her breath on his face. He blushed suddenly, realized their closeness. He could smell her so strongly now… so nice and warm… Inuyasha began to relax as she began to stroke his hair for some random reason. He began to fantasize but it broke when she spoke. "Is that a tick in your hair?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he pulled back, glaring at her. "WHAT?! A tick?! I'll have you know that I shampoo every single day! How else do you think I get this long piece of crap to be so shiny and manageable?!" he yelled. Saying he had a tick was like insulting the king! Which, to Inuyasha, it was.

Kagome pulled back, waving her hands in front of her with the most innocent expression on her face. "Sorry, sorry! Sheesh! I thought I saw something black and yucky in your hair is all!"

She was just pushing and pushing ne? Inuyasha growled at her, grabbing a lock of his hair he pushed it in front of her face. "Does this look like a home for lice?" he growled.

Kagome looked at him skeptically. "Do you really want to know what I think?" she asked hesitantly.

He growled louder and threw his hair back. "Feh. It's not like a human like you would understand the specialty of my hair." he said proudly.

_'ARG! Don't say that! Kagome might think you're some sappy girl! Oh wait… you ARE.' _His conscience said sarcastically.

The miko rolled her eyes. "What are you still doing here, anyway?" Kagome asked. "I thought you came here just to drag me to the past again. You know I won't so why other staying?" she asked. 'In fact.' She thought. 'He hasn't bothered me for five hours… he stopped when Souta and me began to sing louder. Humph.'

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Feh. I'm not leaving until you get your butt back into the well." He said rudely. "I can't leave you alone! You're practically a sitting duck all by yourself! If I wasn't there in the so-called 'shops' with you then you wouldn't have your presents under the freaking tree."

A hit to the head was what happened next. He glared at Kagome who glared back just as fiercely. "**Don't diss the tree…**" she said threateningly. "**Unless you want your precious shiny hair shaved off your head and hanged onto it, I suggest you don't ever speak about the tree like that again.**" she said seriously.

Inuyasha's glare faltered as he gulped loudly. "F-Feh." He stuttered as he looked away.

Kagome gave him a disapproving glare before she turned around and joined Souta. They began to sing, again, as if nothing ever occurred. Inuyasha whimpered pitifully in the corner in his earlier position. "If Naraku can't kill me, these guys can…" he said pathetically.

.x.b.e.x.h.a.p.p.y.x.w.i.t.h.x.w.h.a.t.x.y.o.u.x.h.a.v.e.x.b.e.c.a.u.s.e.x.i.t.x.c.a.n.x.b.e.x.t.a.k.e.n.x.f.r.o.m.x.a.n.y.x.m.i.n.u.t.e.x.

"Sango, my dear, would you bare me the honor of-"

"Can it Miroku." Sango growled.

Shippo sighed. It was the same old routine without the two main characters around. "Hey, I wonder why Inuyasha hasn't come back yet with Kagome." he brought up.

The two lover-birds-who-won't-admit-they-are stopped their argument and stared at him. "Probably because Kagome-sama has won once again," Miroku said. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"Yeah." Sango agreed although it really wasn't needed. The author just wanted her to speak at least once.

"Do you think that this 'Cris-miss' thing Kagome was talking about is over?" Shippo asked. "Because it did seem like a pretty neat thing to do. Giving out presents and stuff."

"Hmm…" Miroku hummed. "I have no idea." He said truthfully.

"But we can act as if it's today as well." Sango helped in. "As long as Kagome-chan isn't here, that's got to mean that it's still Christmas right?"

"Yeah!" Shippo yelled enthusiastically. "I want to get you guys presents!" then he jumped up and ran out the door. "Don't follow me!" Shippo's voice was heard before it disappeared totally.

Miroku and Sango stared after as Kirara mewed in tiredness. Miroku took hold of Sango's hands and stared seriously into her chestnut eyes. "Well, it does seem to be a season of giving, don't you think my dear?" he asked lowly. "Perhaps, for a present, you can give me a little-"

SLAP. "No, Miroku." Sango hissed through clenched teeth, although her cheeks were slightly flushed. Maybe she could get Miroku a present. 'No, no, no!' she thought as she shook her head in shock. 'Miroku would probably tease me about it.'

She glared at Miroku and turned the other direction. "I've got other things to do, Miroku." she lied. "I'll be seeing you." And she left the hut, the thoughts of actually giving him something still skimming in her mind.

Miroku was left all alone with Kirara. He stared at her for a long, long time. Finally getting a little creeped out by the long, long stare, Kirara looked up at him and gave him a questioning look. But Miroku kept on staring and she sweat-dropped. "Is there something you want?" she hissed out in neko language.

Of course, Miroku didn't understand and kept on staring. Kirara stared to get a little bit annoyed. "If you don't stop right now I'm going to scratch your face." She warned. "And we'll see if my master will be attracted to you then." she mewed threateningly.

It was as if Miroku got the message as he turned away. "No harsh thoughts, dear Kirara." Miroku coughed. "I was just thinking what I could give to Sango. You're her long-time friend and you've known her longer than I have. What would she like?" he asked.

"For you to stop groping and flirting with other women." Kirara growled softly.

Miroku turned to her. "What was that Kirara?" he asked.

Kirara rolled her eyes and started to trot away, in the direction of her mistress. "You're hopeless you perverted human." She mewed. To Miroku's ears her words were like this: "Mew, mew, mew, meow, meow, mew, mew, meow." And he believed he understood her perfectly.

.x.y.o.u.x.b.e.t.t.e.r.x.n.o.t.x.p.o.u.t.x.b.e.c.a.u.s.e.x.s.a.n.t.a.x.i.s.x.c.o.m.i.n.g.x.t.o.x.t.o.w.n.x.

Mrs. Higurashi entered the living room and the sight she saw made her stand still. Souta and Kagome were singing something about mushrooms getting eaten by giant elves while Inuyasha was huddled in a corner muttering, "I need to kill Christmas…." And, "Why the hell would elves eat mushrooms? They're disgusting…"

She coughed once, trying to get their attention but it didn't work. She coughed again, this time louder and it still didn't work. And then she coughed multiple times, really loudly that her throat started to ache. Everyone stopped and stared at her, Kagome stared at her worriedly. "Mum, are you all right? Do you need cough-drops?" she asked.

Her mum stopped coughing and shook her head. She coughed once to get her voice back. "I was just thinking that you should show Inuyasha the Christmas lights tonight. Right after dinner. It could be a little fun since it's Christmas eve."

Kagome pondered on the thought. She hasn't seen the lights around Tokyo yet… maybe it could be a little fun. IF Inuyasha behaved and was actually WILLING to come along. She turned to Inuyasha with a sweet, sweet smile. "Well, Inuyasha? Would you like to see some Christmas lights?"

Inuyasha stood up, snapping out of his momentary insanity. "Why would I want to go see lights, wench? There's already enough in this house." he said gruffly. 'And plus, I don't think I want to do anything that's related to 'Christmas'.' He thought. 'All it's given me is a headache and unending songs.' He shivered. 'And why did Kagome want to celebrate it anyway?'

'_Because she's a weirdo and that's why you love her.'_

'What?! I don't love her!'

_'Denial is the first sign.'_

'… What? Have you been reading Kagome's books?'

_'No. I just have __**common sense. **__You should get one. In fact, I haven't seen common sense around lately. He's such a lazy bastard. Leaving me with all the freaking work…'_

'Hey man, don't go saying bad stuff about him! I actually like that guy! He's not as pushy as you are and he doesn't bug me as much!'

_'Um, hello! Is there any piece of a brain in here? Common sense is supposed to bug you! He's just not doing his job right. I'll have to get the brain to fire him and hire a new one…'_

"HELLO?? INUYASHA??" Kagome said loudly in front of his face. He seemed to have zoned out for a minute… Did he need any physiological help?

Snapping out of his thoughts, he glared at Kagome. "WHAT?!" he yelled.

Kagome threw up her hands in defeat with an impatient groan. "That's it. You're coming with us whether you like it or not!" she decided finally.

"Oi! Where am I going?" he asked in confusion.

Again Kagome groaned. "Pay more attention, Inuyasha. It might make you a little more attractive." The last bit, Kagome mumbled so that the hanyou couldn't hear.

But he did hear it, loud and clear. "Hey! What the hell do you mean by that?" he asked a little bit seriously. Didn't Kagome find him attractive or something?

_'Why would you care?' _his conscience said smugly. _'You don't love her, remember?'_

'Oh just shut up.' Inuyasha sneered. Really, this guy was getting on his nerves… "Oh fine. I'll go to the light thingy with you guys! Happy now?" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome turned around with a surprised face. And then it turned into a very happy one. "Yay!" she said cheerfully as she pecked Inuyasha on the cheek. "Thank you so much, Inuyasha!" she said truthfully. She seemed to have noticed what she did because her face turned as red as a sun-burnt tomato. Much was the same with Inuyasha too except a little bit redder. "O-OH! S-Sorry about that!" she stuttered. "I, um, I need to go take a shower." She said hurriedly as she ran towards the bathroom.

Souta stood there with his tongue poking out in disgust while Mrs. Higurashi stood there with a satisfied smile. Inuyasha continued to stand like an idiot with his mouth slightly pouted. Kagome's mum knew that this was the man who kept breaking her daughter's heart but… just maybe, her daughter might be able to move on… right after this special holiday…

.x.h.o.w.x.c.a.n.x.a.n.y.o.n.e.x.w.i.n.x.t.h.e.x.g.a.m.e.x.c.a.l.l.e.d.x.l.o.v.e.x.w.h.e.n.x.t.h.e.r.e.x.a.r.e.x.n.o.x.r.u.l.e.s.?.x.

"Come on, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled down the stairs. "Hurry up and let's go!"

Mumbling, Inuyasha hopped down the stairs in one leap. "Damn it." he cursed quietly. "I was finally able to teach that cat of yours how to bark…" he grumbled.

Kagome sweat-dropped. "Inuyasha… cats are not supposed to bark."

But he wasn't listening. It was like he was in his own world. It sure seemed like that with his very 'concentrated expression'. Kagome should have been relieved since it was rare to see one of these but it ended up with her being slightly freaked out. "I believe I've met that cat somewhere in the past…" he muttered mostly to himself but Kagome overheard. "I think I killed his reincarnation when the cat tried to take away my fish… Maybe that's why he doesn't like me all that much…"

Sighing, Kagome began to walk away. "If you're done creeping me out let's go." She glanced back at Inuyasha with a serious expression. "And if Bouyo really did hate you, Inuyasha, he would have killed you already. Believe me, my cat is not someone you should mess with." She shivered with past memories. "And I should now."

As she walked out the door Inuyasha stood there with a blank expression. 'I wonder what she was thinking about…' he thought to himself.

_'Pah! That cat couldn't kill us! If we killed it once then we can kill it again, ne?'_

'But I just taught it how to bark!'

_'Forcing his jaws open and making it fart does not make it bark.'_

'Feh. Says you.'

And he followed Kagome out the door before she could lock him in with her mum. It turned out that she didn't want to come, too much Christmas cooking uncompleted. Seriously, Christmas is a big thing ne?

Once he was outside he was met by two impatient siblings. "Took you long enough." Kagome snapped. When he reached down the shrine steps they began to walk down the path.

"Oi, Kagome, where are we going?" he asked.

"To see the lights." Kagome said simply.

Inuyasha glared at her. "But look all around you!" he reasoned. "There's plenty of lights! A little too much lights if you ask me." he grumbled.

Kagome turned around and waited for him to catch up. He was wearing his usual fire-rat robe and a Christmas cap she found under her bed. Since his clothing was red she thought it would be okay for him to wear it. I mean, it was Christmas right? He couldn't stand out that much in Christmas. Lots of people wear red and green.

She controlled her temper and wrapped her arm around his. "Just be patient, all right." She requested softly. "This is a very special time for everyone here. It doesn't physically make things special, you just feel it inside, you know." She smiled. "Everyone's happier and everyone's more thoughtful. It's just a great time to be alive. In the future, we don't have much times like this." Her face saddened momentarily before it lit up again. "But when those times do come, we have to make a most of it. We can't just sit by and watch it go in front of us."

Something in her voice, something about the comfortable warmth she was radiating when she talked, it calmed him. Maybe he was a little bit rash. It was just that they were acting so weirdly that he thought that Christmas was just a little fling where humans get to receive presents from everyone they knew.

Without another complaint Inuyasha followed Kagome through the city streets, their arms still linked and Souta merrily hopping in front. Suddenly, they stopped in front of a house and to say Inuyasha was awe-stricken was a complete lie. Inuyasha just stood there, his mouth gaping as if he wanted to speak but couldn't.

It was beautiful. This house (that came in first place) was so alight with, well, lights. There were yellow lights, green lights, red lights, so many lights. "Come on." Kagome tugged with growing anticipation. She led him into the house gates where some other people were inspecting the marvelous place.

There were lights of reindeer and Santa, and people had built wonderful snowmen with the snow in the front lawn. There was a star at the top of the house that shone brighter than all the lights. Since it was night, the stars were out and it seemed to add to the cool atmosphere in the air. Many people were laughing while taking pictures with their friends and family, others were just admiring the scene with a few drinks.

Souta was checking out the mini-village of the North Pole made out of wood. Some of the Santa's started to sing nice Christmas carols and some people would even sing along. It was beautiful. Inuyasha had never seen anything like it.

Beside him, Kagome just admired the scenery, a gentle smile on her angelic face. "So?" she asked softly. "What do you think of these lights now, Inuyasha?" she asked.

But Inuyasha couldn't respond to that. Since he came from the past where no electricity was, this was a pretty big step for him. He'd never seen so much lights in one place before and have it made into distinguishable shapes and pictures. He leaned into Kagome's touch unconsciously. "It's beautiful." Inuyasha admitted quietly.

Kagome also leaned in, leaning her head on his shoulder while his head leaned on her head. Souta was about to talk to them but seeing their current position he stayed quiet. It disgusted him, yes, but he was old enough to know what was going on. He quietly walked away with a small smile as he inspected one of the singing Santas.

A few minutes ticked by in silence, the only noises were songs and other people laughing and talking to each other. As Inuyasha inspected the house his eyes fell on something plastic. It was being held by another plastic figurine, Mrs. Clause was it? He had no clue but she was old. Anyway, she was wearing an apron and in her hands held a freshly made pie.

Inuyasha had no idea what the hell a pie was. He just knew it was a pie because it said 'pie' at the paper bottom of it. He has heard Kagome talking about pie once. She said she adored it and loved the warm taste it brought. Inuyasha was thoughtful. For once, he was thoughtful. 'So that's what a pie is…' he thought.

_'Baka! I think I know what to get Kagome for this Christmas thing.'_

'Yeah…' Inuyasha said dreamily. 'We should get her a stuffed demon carrot…'

His conscience groaned. _'Inuyasha no baka! Don't you get it? She said she LOVED pie. And from what I gather, pie is a type food… I think.'_

Tick tock. Cricket, cricket. Scream, shriek, mourns. A random person whistling. Cricket, cricket. "AH!" Inuyasha exclaimed loudly. "I get it!" he yelled out in victory.

Beside him, Kagome looked at him in pure confusion as people started to stare. Well, stare even more anyway. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked warily. "Are you feeling all right?" she asked.

Finally having to realize that he shouted out randomly, Inuyasha blushed and stared at the ground, just hoping that he'd turn invisible. "Oh, yeah, um, why wouldn't I?" he asked quietly, feeling his cheeks heat up.

A cool hand was placed on his cheek and he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. "Are you sure, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worriedly. "You seem to be heating up." She informed him with a frown.

Inuyasha jumped away as if her touch suddenly turned electric. A deeper blush was on his cheeks and he didn't like it one bit. Of course, naturally for him, he turned his embarrassment into anger. "Demons don't get sick, wench!" he growled at her. "Stop fussing over me will you?" he snapped.

Kagome had a shocked expression at first before it turned sour. Other couples around them gave Inuyasha a disapproving look with accusing eyes. Kagome looked away from him angrily and retorted. "Why would I need to fuss over you? You're a big boy and I know that." she said coldly.

In his mind, Inuyasha's conscience screamed: _'YOOOUUU IIIDIIIOOOT!!'_

He started to think frantically how to make it better. Damn him and his mouth! (I bet all you guys think that ne?) "L-Listen, Kagome, I didn't mean it like that, all right?" he tried. Swallowing up his pride, he apologized. A little lamely if I might add. "I-I'm sorry all right?" he said angrily. "I-It's just, um, all these people and the different smells are giving me a headache." He lied. "Can we please go back?" he asked. "T-That is, if you want to." He added quickly.

Kagome turned back to him and there was amusement in her chocolate eyes. Inuyasha almost snapped again but then Kagome started to laugh. 'He's so cute when he acts like that!' Kagome giggled. "Fine, we'll go back home." she said warmly, not the cold tone she had before. "Souta, come on! We're going back!"

Reluctantly, Souta came back and the headed towards their home. As they walked, Inuyasha thought: I wonder how I'll make Kagome a pie… I don't even know what the hell a pie is made of…

Meanwhile…

"Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree, I wish I could take over Japan…" Naraku sang sincerely as he stared up at his completed Christmas tree with all the decorations. Bloodied children's dolls, stars made out of coconut shells and heads of generals. It was simply… beautiful…

Kanna stood there as expressionless as ever but she still managed to sing. "You better not pout, you better not cry, you better not shout I'm telling you why, Nara-ku is com-ing to town…" she said softly, and also flatly, missing all the right tones of the song.

From the side Kagura snorted. 'Of course you shouldn't.' she sneered. 'If you so much as made a sound the bastard would kill you.' She thought.

"Kagura, dear, come sing with your elder sister!" Naraku said brightly but a hint of threat in his voice.

Kagura sighed as she stood up. "Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer." She started reluctantly. 'Hakudoushi is so lucky that he won a trip to Mexico… I hope he gets eaten by a taco demon.' she thought cursedly.

.x.y.o.u.r.x.p.r.e.s.e.n.c.e.x.j.u.s.t.x.l.i.g.h.t.s.x.u.p.x.m.y.x.w.o.r.l.d.x.

Well? How was it? It was less funny than the other ones and for that I'm sorry! I'll try to make it funnier. And sorry again for the late update! I'll try to update faster. Next chapter will be the last chapter people and I'd like to thank all who reviewed my story! Greatly appreciated. Anyway, got to go! Happy new year folks!


	4. Christmas Pie

Christmas Pie

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter! I know it's well past Christmas but you can't blame me for trying to complete this fic! It's going to end this chapter anyway so yeah. Hope all of you enjoy!

.x.w.i.t.h.x.y.o.u.x.b.e.x.m.y.x.s.i.d.e.x.i.c.o.u.l.d.x.f.a.c.e.x.t.h.e.x.e.n.t.i.r.e.x.w.o.r.l.d.x.

It was time. She quietly slipped into her clad-red clothing, securing it with a black belt at the waist. She carefully slid her feet into her black boots, reaching to her knees. She looked with determined eyes as she slipped a special, very important bracelet around her wrist. It jiggled mystically, it's golden glint shining with the dawned sunlight.

With the look of utter concentration she put on her most important element, her oh-so powerful hat that enables to hypnotise other beings the illusion of being something she was not. A perfect accessory that granted the ability for her to blend around her surroundings and still look spectacular and noticeable without looking suspicious or retarded while she engaged in her activities.

"It is time…" she whispered under her breath as she stood up from her current sitting position. With very accurate and experienced movements, she quietly turned the contraption that stood between her and her goal…

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, jiggling her bracelet with numerous tiny bells attached. She was in the entire Christmas wear with the Santa suit and everything.

There was a squeal from downstairs and a surprised yelp and then followed by a thud. But Kagome, being in her extraordinary happy stupor, didn't really take note of the noises. She merrily skipped downstairs with a long-awaited family staring down at something red and sliver currently tangled on the floor.

Her momentary merriness was replaced by a wash of curiosity. She knelt down by the rest of the Higurashi family and poked the red thing with her index finger (AKA the poking finger). "Did Santa leave one of his elves behind?" Kagome asked with growing childish delight.

Suddenly, the being with the red clothing jumped up and glared angrily at Kagome, all the while pointing a finger accusingly, and rather rudely, at her. "Wench!" he growled out angrily, the family noticing a red spot on his nose where he collided with the floorboards. "Why in seven he-"

But then Kagome put her fingers to his lips, silencing him. She gave him a disapproving frown before she spoke very, very softly. "Inuyasha." She said calmly. "It's bad karma to curse on Christmas day." She informed him. And then her eyes darkened as she whispered so quietly that only he could hear it. "And to swear in front of my mum and little brother is not very healthy." She said gravely.

Inuyasha gulped and nodded his head. As soon as he did, Kagome's merry attitude again. She smiled at him warmly and turned to the rest of her family. "Merry Christmas everyone!" she said happily as she hugged each member of her family. She even hugged Boyo! She was just so happy that it was Christmas! She turned to her mum and smiled happily at her who returned the smile. She then turned to Souta and Inuyasha and declared enthusiastically. "Let's go open the presents!" she said as merrily as she possibly could which freaked no one but Inuyasha.

But then her mum interrupted her. "Kagome. Maybe you should go out to the park with Souta today or something fun and energetic." Her mother suggested sweetly.

Kagome stopped mid-way as if a spell has been cast upon her. What was her mother saying? Not opening presents as soon as you woke up? No spending time together with the family, laughing, playing, maybe even drinking? No usual Christmas day where you just lay back and relax, playing a game of twister or something? She slowly turned towards her mother, now suspecting that she was abducted by aliens and was currently replaced by a mere copy that didn't know the rules around here. "Mum, what are you suggesting?" she asked cautiously.

But all the copy did was smile at her sincerely. "Since it's Christmas I think you need to do something special." She explained softly. "You can take Souta to an amusement park or maybe even the movies. I've got a lot to do around this house and I think it's best if you do not disturb me." She said sweetly.

Kagome's resolve was slackening. "What about Inuyasha?" she asked. There! Her mother would never forget about the man with fuzzy ears who kept dragging her back to the warring states! She inwardly smirked. 'Time to show this impostor!' she said dramatically.

"Inuyasha is going to stay here with me." She answered without hesitation. "He wouldn't mind if he helped me out with the household chores and the Christmas dinner."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha in shock. "Y-You're going to help out my mum with the cleaning?" she said in disbelief. "Since when did you want to do that?!" she asked loudly.

Inuyasha laughed nervously. Something was going on. Kagome could feel it at the back of her neck. Oh wait, that was her necklace. "Your mum asked me so…" he trailed. "And you always said to respect your mum."

Kagome stared at him skeptically. "Yeah but you never do that anyway." She said quietly.

And suddenly there was a tugging on her hand. "Come on Kagome!" Souta said cheerfully at her. "I want to go on the rollercoaster!" he said.

"Yes dear." Mrs. Higurashi supported. "You mustn't delay so much on such a special day. Off you go now!"

"And beware of those youkai!" her gramps yelled after her as the two exited the house. "You never know what would happen to them if they see red so much!" he said. He thought that they would go ballistic, thinking that the red was blood. What kind of idiot is that old guy?

The door closed and Mrs. Higurashi released a relieved sigh, as did Inuyasha. Grandpa just stared on with confusion and then he huffed, crossing his arms cockily. "If you're going to hide secrets from me I might as well go to my room." He said angrily as he marched up the stairs and to his own 'mini-shrine where absolutely no demons could enter. It was a lie, though, when Kagome tested it by putting in a youkai worm. It ate most of his bed and naturally she found away to bail out, saying it was all Inuyasha's idea which was actually true.

Kagome's mum turned to Inuyasha with a bright smile, clapping her hands together. "Are you ready Inuyasha?" she asked sweetly.

Inuyasha gulped and nodded nervously. Afterwards, they both entered the kitchen in silence.

.x.i.t.'.s.x.o.k.x.t.o.x.l.i.e.x.t.o.x.m.e.x.b.e.c.a.u.s.e.x.i.x.a.l.r.e.a.d.y.x.k.n.o.w.x.t.h.e.x.t.r.u.t.h.x.

Kagome laughed cheerfully as she and Souta rode the ever so large rollercoaster for the twelfth time that day. She was having so much fun! But a secret part of her wished that she was at home, with her entire family (and possibly Inuyasha, if he learned to behave which she doubted was even doable) opening presents, cheering and making jokes for no darn reason. Souta was great and all but she wished that her whole family was there to enjoy it.

As the wind rushed through her and threatened to push her back through her seat, she thought of all the rides she got on Inuyasha's back. They weren't as fast as this but it was exhilarating. They would go in unpredictable patterns and it would slow then speed up again randomly. She didn't have to have a strap on because she knew that she wouldn't fall off of Inuyasha's back. His arms would securely keep her safe, not letting her fall even if she tried.

And when she thought of her entire family being here she was reminded by her friends in the past. They were her family too. They weren't just friends or travelling companions. They have bonded through the past year and she wouldn't change it for the world. If only the well let them all through to her time. They haven't exactly tried but she knew deep within her heart that they couldn't go through. Two people passing through it has already set off the natural balance too much.

When the ride ended she and her brother hopped off. "Come on Kagome! Let's go again!" he said happily.

Kagome could only smile at return. Who cared about her entire family being here? As long as she was making at least one person happy then she was okay with it. She noticed a few people staring at her and her Christmas outfit. She gave them a glare. She didn't stand out that much!

Well she probably did since she and her brother were the only people in costumes. But who cared what they thought? It was Christmas! They should be happy and not staring at some freaks! Suddenly, she felt a light, gentle pull on her red skirt with white fluff around the rim. She looked down and didn't see Souta but saw a little girl. A little girl that she didn't know.

"Um, yes?" Kagome asked nervously, her brother staring at her as he ate the candyfloss that magically appeared in his hands. Her eyes softened when she stared at her childlike features. Maybe she thought that she was one of Santa's helpers or something? That was so cute!

The little girl stared up and smiled at her broadly. "Hey! You're that bitch that guy was after!" she said merrily, glad she remembered from yesterday.

Her smiled dropped instantly before she put it up again, a vein throbbing on her forehead. Great. Now random kids were calling her a bitch. What next? Wait, kids?! How the heck did she know that word. She stared at her with softened eyes. "Where did you learn that word?" she asked politely.

She smiled happily at her, recalling the moment from yesterday at the shops. "This pretty boy was after you, I think." She said innocently. "He called you a bitch and went after you. Did he find you?" she asked curiously.

Kagome felt her eyebrow twitching. "And what did this pretty boy look like?" she asked sweetly although in the inside she was having a fit. If she was talking about Inuyasha then… then… well, she wouldn't be responsible for her actions when in blind rage.

The girl looked thoughtful for a moment, poking a finger in her mouth. Kawaii!! "Um…" she said cutely. "He was really tall and he had white hair! He didn't look old though!" she said perkily.

Ping. And you have the right guy. Then suddenly there was a yell from somewhere far, closing in at a pretty fast pace. An older woman stood before Kagome, grasping the child's shoulders. "I'm so sorry if she said anything vulgar to you." She apologized with a bow. "My child did not learn these rude words from our family. It was by a rude individual. Please do not take any serious offence by my daughter." She said politely.

"No, no." Kagome said reassuringly. "It's quite fine." She said with a forced smile.

But the lady took it as a genuine one and smiled back. "Thank you." She said in relief. "That's a good costume you have. Did you make it?" she asked.

Pft. As if. She thought mentally. How could she make something this fine while spending most of her time in the past where nearly everything gets destroyed? She shook her head slowly. "I got it off a costume shop." She said.

The mother nodded. "Well, we have to leave. I'm sorry we took your time. Merry Christmas." She said before she pulled the girl by her hand away from the two siblings.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Kagome yelled back with a real smile.

The girl turned back and returned it. "Merry Christmas, bitch!" she said before her mother could stop her. The two quickly disappeared, the mother carrying her daughter in embarrassment.

Kagome and Souta stared on with blank faces. Kagome was thinking if that was an insult or not while Souta was thinking about elephants taking over the world. They probably can if they were more elephants. They could stop everything down, especially if their even bigger. He thought he had a game about that…

.x.f.i.r.s.t.x.i.m.p.r.e.s.s.i.o.n.s.x.a.r.e.x.l.i.k.e.x.j.u.d.g.i.n.g.x.a.x.b.o.o.k.x.b.y.x.i.t.s.x.c.o.v.e.r.x.

"Mum! Gramps! Inuyasha! We're home!!" Kagome immediately yelled when she practically threw the door open. She and Souta marched into the house. They had arrived before night came in and they were eager to open their presents. Although the trip was extremely fun and interesting, nothing could be better than opening presents. They were just kids after all. Well, Kagome was a young woman but she acted like one and it was good enough for me.

Her mother popped her head out from the kitchen and smiled broadly. "Welcome back dear." She said nicely.

"Where's Inuyasha and gramps?" she asked her mother.

"Your grandpa is up in his room whining. Inuyasha is-"

But she was interrupted as a silver-haired man popped his own head through the doorframe. What she saw made Kagome giggle. Inuyasha just looked so cute! He had baking powder all over his face and pastry on the white apron her mum made him wear. He looked absolutely adorable!

But when their eyes connected, his face flushed a nice pink and he quickly hid in the kitchen again. Kagome felt a little saddened but was mostly confused. "Inuyasha?" she asked quietly but sure enough that the hanyou could hear.

Slowly, after a slight hesitation, Inuyasha stepped out for all to see. He stood there for a moment, his face pink and unable to make eye contact. Finally, Inuyasha looked up and stared at Kagome directly in the eye. "What do you want, wench?" he asked gruffly, the embarrassment gone from his face.

Her confusion and sadness immediately left her and concluded that he was being his normal, rude and retarded self. "Never mind." She said absently as she and her brother proceeded to the tree. "Time to open the presents!!"

And while everyone surrounded the tree they opened their presents with unnatural enthusiasm.

Souta got the following things:

1) A new video game (Kingdom Hearts 2)  
2) A new t-shirt x2

3) A pair of sports shoes

4) A soccer ball

5) Chocolate (from our dear uncle Roberts)

6) New underwear (which he scowled with a "Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuum!")

Kagome got the following things:

1) New text books that were ruined in the Warring States (which she groaned about)

2) A locket

3) A new collar for her cat

4) A nice outfit with a skirt and a top

5) Medical herbs (from Hojo)

6) A watch

7) $50 (from our dear auntie Roberts) (after opening her last present she teased her brother because she got more)

Her mother got the following things:

1) Kitchen supplies (from gramps)

2) New mother-looking clothes (unknown)

3) Another thoughtful locket (from her daughter)

4) A bathing suit (from Souta who went through many embarrassments just to buy it)

Gramps got the following things:

1) A baseball cap (for who knows what)

2) A fake crystal used for decoration (which he thought was a demon repellent and immediately shoved it in Inuyasha's face. It had no effect)

3) A picture frame

4) A fake monkey but (courtesy of Souta)

Everyone had opened their presents except for Inuyasha. He stared at them when they started to staring at him. "What?" he said irritated. Why were they staring at him?

"Kagome, did you give Inuyasha his first present?" her mum asked.

Kagome nodded with a smile. "I'll go get the other one, mum!" she said happily as she stood from her nest of Christmas wrappings and scurried off to someplace unknown to the hanyou.

"What's the wench getting?" Inuyasha asked out of curiosity.

"You'll see soon enough." Her mother replied softly.

Then Kagome was back with a large present. "HERE you go, Inu-boy!" she said merrily.

Slightly uncomfortable with the nickname she had bestowed on him, Inuyasha accepted the large box. He stared at everyone doubtfully. Did they really get this for him? He watched them all open their presents in slight envy. He never got much and they seemed to receive a fortune although he didn't really want them. It was just the happiness in their eyes whenever they opened the colourfully wrapped box. They were so happy while he was just there to watch.

And while he watched, he noticed what a loving family they were. He never had a loving family. He had a loving mother that he could hardly remember. He never really knew his father and the last person in his family was someone who wanted to kill him. He didn't have a family. Until he met Kagome.

He then knew he had a family. He had a family and he had friends. He was never alone when Kagome came to his world (which could be both infuriating or very touching).

"This is for me?" he asked like a child.

They all nodded with the most sincerest and warm smiled that had ever landed on their human faces. He looked at the present in his hands and opened it. Sure, he had a present for Kagome but it seemed like that she was obligated to do it. Since she gave everyone else presents, he didn't feel so special. When he finally opened the brown box within the wrapping, his eyes glittered uncharacteristically and he smiled a wide, happy smile.

Inuyasha got the following things:

1) The t-shirt Kagome gave him

2) An entire box full of… RAMEN!!

So many different flavours… Chicken, beef, pork… what else was there? Oh well. There was still tons of the stuff! And it was all his! All his!!! HIS! This was the happiest thing that ever happened to him (so far)!! His usually scornful face turned childish as he stared with much, much appreciation at the Higurashi family. Everyone returned his look with a satisfied one. He had a family here, and a family back home who really did care for him.

And, it was said, at that moment his heart grew three times its size (Do not own the Grinch). "Thanks." He said sheepishly.

Everyone laughed merrily and afterwards was their Christmas dinner. Everyone laughed and joked around and played/ate with their new presents. It was such a wondrous happy scene and Inuyasha really did fit in even though they were all humans. He fit in. He felt it.

After the dinner it was almost midnight, almost the end to a magical Christmas. But when the rest went to bed, Inuyasha stopped Kagome. There was no need to since she was hardly sleepy. She was just so excited this Christmas that she wanted to be awake at the end of it. "Kagome." Inuyasha said quietly so they wouldn't wake the others up. "I want to show you something."

Kagome looked at him in confusion before she nodded. "Okay." She said. Inuyasha led the anxious girl outside their house. "Inuyasha." She said quietly. "Where are we-"

But she gave a surprised squeal as Inuyasha suddenly wound his arm around her waist and was carried up to the highest point of the roof. She set her carefully down and he sat next to her. They sat on top of the Higurashi roof and stared at the stars. They lit up the world in this dark place. Guidance, prophecies, readings, they all came to the stars eventually. No one could erase them. Absolutely no one.

After a few minutes of silence Kagome spoke. "This place is peaceful and all." She started. "But what are we doing here?" she asked. She wasn't ungrateful though. She was happy that Inuyasha invited her here for a special moment. It was more than she ever wished for and she really didn't want to ruin it. But, she was the curious type.

Inuyasha looked nervous for a moment before he rummaged for something in his sleeve. He pulled out something carefully and handed it to Kagome. It was a Christmas present that he wrapped rather poorly. But Kagome was more than happy. She accepted the gift wordlessly and unwrapped it carefully. When she finally unwrapped it, it was in a brown cardboard box. She looked at Inuyasha in confusion before she turned back to the box and proceeded to open it.

When she did she took it out, discarded the box and wrapping and put it on her lap. The scent rose up to her nose and she breathed it in bliss. She turned to Inuyasha with a smile. Sure, she didn't really expect this but was Inuyasha. At least he cared enough to give something in return. "Did you make it?" she asked the hanyou.

Inuyasha looked away with a dark pink on his cheeks. "F-Feh!" was his reply. He couldn't think of anything else.

Kagome only smiled at him. It was a pie. He gave him a pie. Really random and not what she was thinking of when she saw it but she was so grateful. She knew he made it. It was irregular and sloppy but a good pie non-the-less. If her mum made it then it would have looked perfect. If he got it from the stores then it wouldn't be so warm (maybe because he was hiding it in his clothes but who really cared? It's a cartoon).

She took out the plastic knife, which she found in the box with the pie, and cut a small slice. The warm aroma it scent out made Kagome want to eat it all! She took the slice in her hands and took a bite. Man was it gooood! She absolutely LOVED pie! She turned to Inuyasha with a smile. "Thank you so much, Inuyasha." She said truthfully. "How did you know that I liked pie?" she asked.

Inuyasha turned to her with his face still pink. "Um, you said it once when you were in my time." He said quietly.

Wow. Inuyasha actually remembered something about her? Looks like she underestimated the dog. "Well, it tastes great." She said gratefully. "So really, did you make it?" she asked again. She already knew the answer but she wanted to hear him say it.

He mumbled something under his breath, his blush getting darker. Kagome pressed on. "What was that?" she asked.

"I said…" he mumbled the last bit again, his face almost as red as a tomato.

"Inuyasha, speak up." Kagome demanded. "I don't have youkai hearing you know!"

"I said yes wench!" Inuyasha blurted out of irritation. And then he blushed again when Kagome smiled.

She put the pie between them and hugged him. "Thank you." She said again. "You made it so it's really special."

"I-I had help with your mum though!" he said nervously.

"I already knew that," she giggled.

Inuyasha's face darkened. "Well wench? Aren't you going to finish it?" he asked rudely.

Kagome shook her head. "Not unless you help me!" she said in a very non-demanding voice.

She pulled back and sliced him a piece. He reluctantly took it and took a bite. To his surprise, it wasn't all that bad. When he first made it, he thought it would taste awful, that was why he delayed it. But since it was nearly the end of this Christmas thing he had to give it, yucky or not. He glanced beside him and noticed that Kagome was eating his pie like a pig. He smirked. "Oi, Kagome." He said, catching her attention. "Don't eat too much or else you'll get fat." He teased.

Kagome glared at him and punched him lightly on his shoulder. "You're one to talk." She retorted.

"Hey!" he chuckled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"The dinner we had, you practically stuffed your entire mouth full!" Kagome explained with a smirk.

"At least I kept it shut!" Inuyasha yelled.

Just then, he found the rest of his pie now effectively decorating his face. Slowly, ever so slowly, he wiped the pie off his eyes and stared blankly at the culprit. Kagome stared at him with a guilty expression. She didn't know what possessed her to do it. Maybe too many cartoons involving pie-throwing. "I-Inuyasha! I didn't mean it!" she said desperately. There goes their romantic evening. Wait, since when was it romantic? "I-I sweat I-"

She was cut off when some of the pie was thrown at her face. She squealed in surprise and found Inuyasha smirking at her. Thus came the fight as they threw the rest of the pie at each other, chuckling/giggling all the way. After awhile, they were covered with pie, mostly at their faces and some of their clothes.

"Oh great, Inuyasha," she scowled playfully. "Now I have to take a bath."

But when she looked over at Inuyasha again, there was something in his eyes. Before she could do anything about it, she was beneath him, his arms wrapping around her and his tongue licking away the pie on her cheek. She blushed furiously but didn't pull away. Instead, she leaned into him and let him. This was, after all, the man she loved. Even though he might not return her feelings, she was content in just being in his embrace.

Sure, the pie thing wasn't so romantic but that was all right. Inuyasha wasn't really the romantic type and what he did really touched her. He made it for her, it was one of a kind. He didn't get it off from some cheap store like he could of. Or made her mum do it for him. No. Instead he baked it himself and that was what made it so special, so yummy. It was unique and Kagome was grateful for it. Even though it wasn't a ring or a necklace she didn't care. Even though it didn't last, it would last within her memory. Even though it would rot if she tried to keep it together, she knew that its taste would forever haunt her.

He was actually thoughtful. Thoughtful Inuyasha she could get used to but the real Inuyasha she wanted more. So when he insulted her it only made her Christmas more complete. Although it wasn't all that flattering she still cared. It sounded crazy, but maybe that's what love made you do…

He continued to lick. He never knew he was this bold. But seeing that pie on her, he thought up the perfect excuse to do what he was doing. So what if it was intimate? He wanted to get intimate with Kagome when he realized his feelings for her. Sure, they still had that Kikyo problem but he was sure he'd get over it. Time heals all wounds, ne?

Unknown to them, Mrs. Higurashi had been listening in to them. She smiled a true smile that she seemed to give away every single day. Her baby, her daughter… she knew she was in love with the man. She looked up to the stars and sighed wistfully. Her daughter deserved so many things but fate decided not to give it. But, fate always did have their happiness in mind. She would never forget that.

Elsewhere in a completely different time….

"Kagura, Kanna!" Naraku chimed. "Christmas night is here!" he declared happily.

Kanna approached him with Kagura by her side. "What do you want us to do about it?" she asked.

"Open our presents!" Naraku said merrily as he took out the various presents under the tree.

Kagura sighed. She already knew what her present was. She saw Naraku wrap it. It was a baboon pelt just like his. Did he really think she'll wear that?

"Yes." Kanna said silently beside her and Kagura gave her a look that said have-you-been-going-through-my-mind-again? "Yes." She repeated, answering her look question. "And I do see you wearing that pelt in the near future."

Kagura's thought was: Oh the horror…

Elsewhere in the same time zone…

"Sango, dearest! I got you this as a Christmas present!" he exclaimed happily.

"Hentai!"

SLAP

It turned out that her Christmas present was another rub on the rear. Sango sighed. Miroku will never change…

Elsewhere in also the same time zone….

Shippo looked at the grass. "Would you like a present?" he asked.

The grass said: Of course.

Shippo smiled and got out the slime he got from snails. "Here you go! Merry Christmas!" he said happily as he slid the slime onto the grass.

The grass said: NOOOO!!! SPLASH

In another location… cameraman is starting to get tired of this…

Door: Don't I get anything?!

Me: Would you like a mallet?

Door: Why would I need one?

Me: To kill yourself.

Door: And why the heck would I want to kill myself?!

Me: Because I'm going to send an elephant crashing through the door.

Door: (o.0) What the heck is an elephant?

Me: Too late.

Elephant: UUUUAAAA!!!! –stomps the door to pieces-

Door: …. I'm dead. You don't need to mention me.

Me: Okie dokie then. Hope you all enjoyed the story!

.x.n.e.v.e.r.x.l.o.s.e.x.y.o.u.r.x.h.o.p.e.x.w.h.e.n.x.y.o.u.x.t.h.i.n.k.x.a.l.l.x.h.o.p.e.i.s.x.l.o.s.t.x.

KazunaPikachu


End file.
